A Little Lesson
by xPsychex
Summary: Delic comes to find out that Tsuki hasn't had sex with his boyfriend Roppi yet and decides to give him a small lesson


**Okay guys so this one is a bit crack that I was inspired to write today. I haven't written in a while so im aware that there may be a few mistakes and such. Hope you guys enjoy~ :D**

"Tsuki~"

The crimson eyed blonde's eyes widened a bit as the arms of his older brother Delic laced their way around his neck. He placed the book down that he had been reading and looked up at the host.

"H-Hello Delic-san, did you need something?"

"No need for honorifics, we are brothers after all~" the older blonde grinned, his arms still entwined around the younger's neck.

"O-Oh…I'm sorry…"Tsuki's fingers immediately went up to tangle into his scarf.

"So how are things going with Roppi~?" Delic asked with a grin

The younger male's eyes widened and his cheeks went a soft pink at the mention of his boyfriend. "Oh um…R-Roppi-san is good…"

Delic chuckled a bit at his younger brother. "I didn't quite mean that…more like have you two had sex?"

"W-What!" Tsukishima's eyes went even more wide than before as he pulled his scarf up to cover the lower part of his face now.

A smirk almost immediately crossed the host's features at his brother's reaction. "So is that a yes or a no then?"

"N-No…" the smaller blonde muttered quietly into his scarf.

"And why not?" Delic pressed on.

"I..I don't know…c-can we not talk about this Delic…?"

Delic gave a small frown, letting go of the younger male now to instead sit beside him. They both remained completely silent for a good few minutes before the magenta eyed male spoke once more. "Is it because you are afraid you will mess something up? Because you are still a virgin."

Tsukishima's eyes widened once more as he looked at his lap, remaining completely silent. Noting the silence along with Tsuki's reaction Delic could only assume that the answer was indeed yes. "Tsuki, he isn't going to get upset at you just because you are inexperienced."

"I…" Tsuki looked back up at his brother now, some of the blush still covering his cheeks. "I know that…I just…"

"Just what?" Delic looked at the younger Heiwajima curiously.

"I-I'm scared…" the crimson eyed male muttered out softly.

Delic thought for a moment before speaking again. It was perfectly natural for Tsuki to be nervous about sex. The host understood this very well considering his own lover Hibiya had been a nervous virgin their first time. A fairly dangerous thought crossed the older male's mind now as he let out somewhat of a heavy sigh. "I could help if you really want Tsukishima."

"W-What do you mean?" Tsuki blinked more than a little curiously at his older brother's words.

"I mean that I could give you a few pointers, about sex."

"You would really do that Delic-san?" a small crossed the crimson eyed blonde's lips now.

"Yes, but for you to understand properly it will need to be a bit of a hands on lesson…"

Tsuki's eyes widened once again and his cheeks began to heat up at the realization of what his brother had meant. "I…I don't know…"

"Tsuki" Delic placed a hand onto the younger Heiwajima's shoulder gently. "It wont be full out sex I promise you that. And if at any point you tell me to stop, I will do so."

"I…" Tsuki could feel his heart beat quicken a bit as he sat silently. Of course he trusted Delic and his words. But this whole thing, the younger just didn't quite know. Although one thing he did know for sure, Delic was the best choice when it came to someone to speak to about sex. "All right…" Tsuki said softly.

Delic blinked a bit in surprise, he hadn't expected the younger blonde to actually agreed to this. "You're sure about this now Tsuki?"

The crimson eyes blonde gave a soft nod in response. "All right then" Delic stood from the couch and held a hand out "To the bedroom~"

Tsuki stood and took his brother's hand, the other knitting into the material of his scarf. Delic made his way to the bedroom, Tsuki very close behind and closed the door behind them. The younger stood against the wall a bit awkwardly as Delic walked over to take a seat onto the pink cushioned bed. "Come on, take a seat. No need to be scared Tsuki" Delic's words were spoken smoothly as he patted a spot on the bed beside him. The younger hesitated for a moment before going to take a seat beside Delic.

"All right, now I will try to move slowly at first. But remember to let me know if it becomes too much and I will stop."

Tsuki gave a soft nod in response, fingers still entwined into the material of his scarf. Delic leaned in just a little to press a soft kiss to his brother's lips before removing his glasses and sitting them onto the bedside table.

"All right, so it is always good to start things slowly with a kiss" Delic said softly, leaning in to press his lips once more to Tsuki's. he allowed them to stay completely still for a moment before moving them just a bit against the younger blonde's. Tsuki froze up nervously, his eyes widening before finally falling closed. Delic made sure to keep the kiss as soft as possible for a bit longer before allowing it to deepen just a little. His tongue sliding over Tsukishima's lips and the younger letting out a soft gasp in response.

Delic took the opportunity to allow his tongue to enter Tsuki's mouth now. The messenger shivered a little at the feeling but didn't fight back, instead pressing his tongue shyly against Delic's. the host was honestly a bit surprised that Tsuki wasn't freaking out. But then again it hadn't moved past kissing just yet.

"All right" Delic pulled away from their kiss to stare at his younger brother. "Now I am going to need you to undress for me~"

"W-What!" tsuki's eyes widened considerably and his cheeks turned scarlet.

"Tsuki…there is more to me showing you about sex than simply kissing…" Delic said, letting out a very soft chuckle.

"I…I…" the young blonde swallowed hard as he brought a very shaky hand down to begin loosening his red bowtie. Delic simply grinned and began also undressing himself. First his tie, then shirt, jacket and pants soon followed until he host was left only in pink boxers. As he lay his clothes rather neatly to the side Delic looked back to Tsuki. The younger had only managed to so far rid himself of his bowtie, scarf and vest. Delic chuckled a bit at this, bringing a hand to rest on Tsuki's shaky ones. "Its all right, I'll do the rest."

Tsuki was about to give a protest but was silenced by the older pressing their lips together once again and pressing him down onto the mattress. The crimson let out a soft sound of surprise, squeezing his eyes closed and allowing Delic to kiss him. Another soft grin crossed the host's lips as he began to unbutton Tsuki's shirt. Expertly unhooking each button to reveal a soft, slightly tanned chest and stomach. In almost no time at all Delic had rid the smaller blonde of his shirt. His tongue swiping over Tsuki's lips as his fingers moved to pinch lightly at a nipple.

"A-Ah…Delic!" the messenger let out a fairly loud gasp and pulled away from their kiss now. "W-What are you doing?"

"Its okay Tsuki, this is just a little foreplay. Im not going to hurt you" the host explained gently, rubbing that same nipple between his thumb and index finger. Which in response received a soft moan from the younger Heiwajima.

Delic continued to tease at that same nipple, receiving a mixture of small sounds from Tsuki. Then allowing his mouth to press downward, took the other nipple between his teeth. This caused crimson eyes to widen, his back arching a bit as his already burning cheeks became even hotter. The host couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips as he rolled his tongue over the dark nub. Only pulling away after a little while to attach his lips to the other nipple instead. Tsuki's eyes were squeezed closed at this point and he couldn't help but utter out small sounds of enjoyment. The blonde was wishing now that he had kept on his scarf to hide how red his face had become.

Finally after teasing at his brother's nipples for a bit longer Delic allowed his tongue to trail down the soft skin of Tsuki's stomach a little before pulling away. The crimson eyed blonde shivered at the wetness of Delic's tongue but his attention soon went to the fact that the host's hand had wandered down to the front of his pants now.

"I'm going to take these off now, okay?" Delic tugged at the waitband a little, enough to fully get the younger male's attention.

Tsuki's eyes fully opened now, cheeks still stained a bright scarlet and gave a very soft nervous nod. Delic couldn't help the jolt of pleasure that shot straight to his groin at the sight of his brother like this. The host shook his head, forcing himself to remain focused on the task at hand. His fingers quickly unbuttoning Tsuki's pants and tugging them down along with the boxers.

"Tsuki, you still all right?" Delic asked looking up at the younger blonde who's eyes were now tightly closed once again and his fingers gripped into the sheets.

"Y-Yeah…" the messenger allowed his eyes to open just a little to stare up at Delic, voice cracking a bit.

"All right, well let me explain a little of what would usually come next. The next part would usually be the preperation for sex. Since it will be your first time you would need to be properly stretched or it could hurt you really badly." Delic leaned over for a moment to grab two things from the bedside table. One he laid aside for the time being but the other, a small bottle, he held to where Tsuki could see. "This, which you may already know is lube. It is used to moisten things a bit, considering since we are men we don't really get wet like girls usually do. I'm not going to fully stretch you right now since we aren't going to be having sex. But I will give you a bit of a feeling, now it will probably feel a bit strange at first."

Tsuki watched his older brother curiously as he dumped a small amount of lube onto his fingers. He smeared it a bit before bringing a finger around to the younger Heiwajima's backside, teasing just a little at his entrance. Tsuki couldn't help but gasp out, arching a little against the foreign feeling. "C-Cold…" he whimpered out softly.

"Yeah like I said it will feel a bit strange at first but the feeling does get much better~" Delic explained bringing his hand up instead to wrap around the younger blonde's cock. Causing Tsuki to gasp and shiver once again. "My my, already so hard~"

"D-Delic…don't s-say things like that out loud…" Tsuki mumbled, eyes squeezing closed once again.

"Its only the truth Tsuki-kun~" Delic grinned as he allowed his hand to move slowly up and down the length of Tsuki's cock just once. A shiver went up the younger blonde's spine now. This felt way better than he could had ever imagined. Way better than it had been ever touching himself, which hadn't even been all that often. Tsuki couldn't help but moan out as Delic's hand slid expertly up and down his length. He already felt himself pushing close to climax although he hadn't even been touched all that much. And sure enough Tsuki felt himself let out a fairly deep moan as he climaxed only a few minutes later, his back arching and shivering violently as he did so.

Delic couldn't help but chuckle softly and grin as he licked the cum from his fingers. Causing Tsuki to immediately look away as his breathing began to return to normal. But the host hadn't quite had enough yet, he wanted to do just one more thing before ending this little lesson with Tsukishima. "Tsuki-kun, mind if I do one more thing~? I promise it wont hurt" the blonde host asked with a hopeful grin.

Tsuki blinked a bit confused, Delic seemed to be up to something now. "W-What exactly?"

"You'll see~" the older Heiwajima moved now so that his face was between Tsuki's thighs. He brought his tongue out to lick at the tip of his brother's cock, tasting the remainder of pre-cum still gathered there. Tsuki's eyes widened and he placed a hand over his mouth as Delic's mouth moved to take more into his lips now. "O-Oh g-god…" the crimson eyed blonde gasped out loudly. Delic was using his mouth right now, his mouth. The younger couldn't handle watching this so instead squeezed his eyes closed once again. The host couldn't help but grin at his younger brother's reaction.

Pulling away just a little he brought a hand behind himself to grab the other item that he had brought along, a pink vibrator. Delic was by far no virgin and considering he didn't want to try and force Tsuki to touch him without the younger freaking out, this would have to do. He gather a bit of the cum still remaining on his hand, smearing it onto the toy and brought it around to his own backside after quickly removing his boxers. Tsuki looked to be pretty much freaking out at this point so Delic thought it best to take a second to reassure him that everything was all right.

"Tsuki…" Delic said the younger male's name softly, looking up at him. "Its all right, I wont force you to do anything right now. What I'm going to do is called oral sex and well as for the toy. I'm just going to use that on myself, I wont try to use it on you or anything. All right?"

The crimson eyed blonde gave a soft nod in response and swallowed hard his cheeks still vibrant red. He didn't know about this whole oral sex thing but figured that Delic knew what he was doing and what felt good. Delic gave his brother a soft smile before leaning in once more to lick at Tsuki's tip. This received a gasp from the messenger as well as a heavy shiver. Before allowing his mouth to move any further onto Tsuki's cock Delic pressed the vibrator into his backside with a small gasp of his own.

"A-Are you okay Delic-san?" Tsuki asked, looking at the magenta eyes man a bit worriedly.

"Im fine Tsuki" Delic chuckled out softly, turning the vibration onto a medium setting. While his hand stayed on the toy he pressed his lips forward now to take most of the younger male's member into his lips. Tsuki gasped out at the wetness suddenly surrounding him and squeezed his eyes shut. It felt different that was for sure, but not necessarily bad. As the hosts lips continued to move up and down his length Tsuki could feel himself quickly getting harder again. Delic could also feel himself pressing closer to climax as he pressed the toy in and out, the vibration setting now on high. He allowed his tongue to swirl around the shaft and teeth to graze just slightly causing the male beneath him to moan out. God those moans, those moans were beginning to become more than a little intoxicating to the host. Not more than a few moments later Tsuki climaxed once again, Delic easily swallowing down most of the liquid. He also released just over a minute after, panting a bit as he pulled the toy out and tossed it aside.

"Well, did this help at all~?" the host asked, grin Immediately crossing his features.

"Y-Yes…" the young messenger spoke very softly "T-Thank you Delic-san."

"Anytime little brother~" Delic moved his position a bit so that he was now laying beside the younger blonde. He pulled the plush pink comforter up over them before leaning over to kiss Tsuki softly on the forehead. The crimson eyed blonde gave a soft smile before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep. Hibiya certainly wouldn't be happy to see someone else in Delic's bed but Delic figured he would deal with that at a later time.

END


End file.
